<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curiosity saved the cat by ghostsofheaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202736">curiosity saved the cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsofheaven/pseuds/ghostsofheaven'>ghostsofheaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Letters, M/M, both idiots in love, fastburn, idk how to tag this, this is really short bc i hit writers block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsofheaven/pseuds/ghostsofheaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a secret santa for taj</p><p>stay safe everyone!<br/>— ghostsofheaven</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hopper x Daring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curiosity saved the cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopper Croakington was always nervous — especially around Daring. </p><p>You might say that Hopper had a crush, but being the shy person he is, he’d never had the confidence to ask Daring out. </p><p>That is, until now. </p><p>It wasn’t everyday he wrote a letter declaring his love for the most popular boy in Ever After; but hey go big or go home right?</p><p>Finishing the letter, Hopper let out a satisfied tut and stood up, then he left the small, empty classroom in search for Daring’s locker.</p><p>———</p><p>Daring Charming was never nervous. After all, he was the most popular boy in school.<br/>
He had an image to maintain. Perfection and no less. That’s why when he found a letter stuck to the front of his locker he immediately panicked. ‘Who sends letters nowadays?’ He thought, holding it carefully. The only person who did that was Headmaster Grimm. </p><p>He wanted to stuff it in his pocket and walk away, like nothing had happened but his thoughts and curiosity prevented him from doing so. </p><p>He studied the envelope curiously. It was a faded pink colour, with little bits of glitter glued onto the sides. On the flip side, a wax heart sealed it shut. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled the heart up — being careful not to rip the paper — and read it aloud in his head.</p><p>“ Dear Daring,<br/>
I’m new to all this romance stuff.<br/>
It’s scary, honestly.<br/>
I was always told that courage is one of the qualities that make a good prince.<br/>
So here I am, writing to you, being brave.<br/>
I remember the first day we met, and how you were the one who caught my eye.<br/>
I think everything has been brighter since that day.<br/>
I’m not sure how you’ll react, or if you’ll even like me back.<br/>
Meet me at the fountain, 6 pm tonight (if you want to come of course)<br/>
from, Hopper.” </p><p>Was Daring shocked? Yeah, naturally. Did he secretly enjoy the feeling? Yeah, he did.<br/>
The school bell rang, signalling the end of the the day and surprisingly, Daring was looking forward to the evening.<br/>
——</p><p>Hopper was wearing a red tux — it matched his hair perfectly. Why? I mean, why not?<br/>
He stared at his mirrorphone, the screen read 6:00pm. </p><p>“So, frogboy, You have a crush on me?” came Daring’s rich voice. Hopper jumped, startled by the sudden sound and approach of Daring. </p><p>Fortunately, he didn’t turn into a frog, “H-How did you get that from my letter.” He stammered, trying not to turn red again. </p><p>“I think everything has been brighter since then.” Daring quoted, raising an eyebrow to a spluttering Hopper.</p><p>“I- i- yeah, yeah okay.” Hopper said, shuffling closer to Daring. </p><p>“I do like you, Daring Charming.” Hopper said, loudly. He tried not to make eye contact with Daring, until he felt himself being pulled into a hug. “I like you too, Hopper Croakington.” Daring whispered into his shoulder.</p><p>They stood with each other for a while, in comfortable silence. The moon and stars above hung in the sky, casting a dim glow upon the fountain and the two boys. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, everything felt right.</p><p>Maybe Hopper’s thoughts were wrong after all — maybe curiosity saved the cat instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>